prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 19, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The December 19, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 19, 2011 at Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary The trio of WWE Champion CM Punk, World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan and United States Champion Zack Ryder had reason to celebrate. Lifelong sports-entertainment fans, the three Superstars overcame some serious odds to walk away from WWE TLC with their respective titles in hand. But the mutual admiration society didn't have much time to pat each other on the back in Philadelphia. Soon besieged by the tyrannical trio of The Miz, Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler, the three champions fought off their attackers before receiving word from Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis that they would face those three Superstars in tonight's main event. Still wearing the scars of his brutal Tables Match with Randy Orton, the villainous Wade Barrett didn't bother trying to have a legitimate match with The Viper — he just wanted to hurt him. And that's exactly what the British Thug did as he got himself disqualified by driving his thumb into Orton's eye before ruthlessly slamming his opponent through a table. Clearly, this rivalry is far from over. The Glamazon just got outfoxed. A day after she smashed Kelly Kelly at WWE TLC, the Divas Champion locked up with the leggy Alicia Fox and found herself staring at the lights when it was all over. Smart, spunky and beautiful, it's no wonder Alicia is now blogging for internet sensation Perez Hilton alongside her pals Kelly and Eve at FitPerez.com/WWEDivas. Give Jinder Mahal some credit. Frustrated after getting obliterated by The Celtic Warrior last week, the Punjabi Superstar wanted to face The Great White to prove he could beat him. Instead, Sheamus wiped the floor with Mahal before putting him away with The Celtic Cross. Okay, so don't give him too much credit. Hell has come back. One week after he shocked the WWE Universe by assaulting John Cena, Kane stomped into Philadelphia and did it all over again. Hitting the ring to admit that he's willing to fight if that's what The Big Red Monster wants, Cena was surprised when Mark Henry appeared instead of Kane. The World's Strongest Man and the former WWE Champion were ready to come to blows when the deafening pyro of The Devil's Favorite Demon exploded. The masked monster ignored Henry and went right for the Cenation leader, but Cena was ready and clotheslined him over the ropes. Still, the fiery giant fought back, dragging his target from the squared circle before throwing him around the ringside area and tearing off his “Rise Above Hate” shirt in a frightening display of rage. They may have fallen to WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom at WWE TLC, but the dangerous team of Primo & Epico has not lost direction. Looking to earn another title match, the duo bashed their way through the skilled team of Jey & Jimmy Uso with more than a little inspiration from their spicy manager, Rosa Mendes. Still pleased with himself over the previous night's underhanded victory over Booker T, Cody Rhodes took some leftover aggression out on the Italian Superstar. This Intercontinental Champion needs either a padded room or a some serious counseling. It looks like the change The Straight Edge Superstar promised is finally coming to fruition. Entering the ring through a raucous Philly crowd, WWE Champion CM Punk, World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan & United States Champion Zack Ryder showed how they were leading WWE into 2012 by blasting their way through a veritable rogues’ gallery with blunt force. The exciting young Superstars each got their fill of action before Bryan made Del Rio tap out to the LeBell Lock. If it wasn't clear at WWE TLC, it should be after this bout — the future is now. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ted DiBiase defeated Dean Ambrose *Randy Orton defeated Wade Barrett by DQ (8:01) *Alicia Fox defeated Beth Phoenix (0:48) *Sheamus defeated Jinder Mahal (1:55) *Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (2:54) *Cody Rhodes defeated Santino Marella (1:25) *CM Punk, Daniel Bryan & Zack Ryder defeated Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler & The Miz (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (13:15) *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Kane by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Randy Orton V Wade Barrett RAW_969_Photo_021.jpg RAW_969_Photo_022.jpg RAW_969_Photo_023.jpg RAW_969_Photo_024.jpg RAW_969_Photo_025.jpg RAW_969_Photo_026.jpg RAW_969_Photo_027.jpg RAW_969_Photo_028.jpg RAW_969_Photo_029.jpg RAW_969_Photo_030.jpg RAW_969_Photo_031.jpg IRAW_969_Photo_032.jpg RAW_969_Photo_033.jpg RAW_969_Photo_034.jpg RAW_969_Photo_035.jpg RAW_969_Photo_036.jpg RAW_969_Photo_037.jpg RAW_969_Photo_038.jpg RAW_969_Photo_039.jpg Alicia Fox V Beth Phoenix RAW_969_Photo_040.jpg RAW_969_Photo_041.jpg RAW_969_Photo_042.jpg RAW_969_Photo_043.jpg RAW_969_Photo_044.jpg RAW_969_Photo_045.jpg RAW_969_Photo_046.jpg RAW_969_Photo_047.jpg RAW_969_Photo_048.jpg RAW_969_Photo_049.jpg RAW_969_Photo_050.jpg RAW_969_Photo_051.jpg RAW_969_Photo_052.jpg RAW_969_Photo_053.jpg RAW_969_Photo_054.jpg RAW_969_Photo_055.jpg Sheamus V Jinder Mahal RAW_969_Photo_056.jpg RAW_969_Photo_057.jpg RAW_969_Photo_058.jpg RAW_969_Photo_059.jpg RAW_969_Photo_060.jpg RAW_969_Photo_061.jpg RAW_969_Photo_062.jpg RAW_969_Photo_063.jpg RAW_969_Photo_064.jpg RAW_969_Photo_065.jpg RAW_969_Photo_066.jpg RAW_969_Photo_067.jpg RAW_969_Photo_068.jpg RAW_969_Photo_069.jpg RAW_969_Photo_070.jpg IRAW_969_Photo_071.jpg The Usos V Primo & Epico RAW_969_Photo_092.jpg RAW_969_Photo_093.jpg RAW_969_Photo_094.jpg RAW_969_Photo_095.jpg RAW_969_Photo_096.jpg RAW_969_Photo_097.jpg RAW_969_Photo_098.jpg IRAW_969_Photo_099.jpg RAW_969_Photo_100.jpg RAW_969_Photo_101.jpg RAW_969_Photo_102.jpg RAW_969_Photo_103.jpg RAW_969_Photo_104.jpg RAW_969_Photo_105.jpg RAW_969_Photo_106.jpg RAW_969_Photo_107.jpg RAW_969_Photo_108.jpg Cody Rhodes vs Santino Marella RAW_969_Photo_109.jpg IRAW_969_Photo_110.jpg RAW_969_Photo_111.jpg RAW_969_Photo_112.jpg RAW_969_Photo_113.jpg RAW_969_Photo_114.jpg RAW_969_Photo_115.jpg RAW_969_Photo_116.jpg RAW_969_Photo_117.jpg RAW_969_Photo_118.jpg RAW_969_Photo_119.jpg RAW_969_Photo_120.jpg RAW_969_Photo_121.jpg RAW_969_Photo_122.jpg RAW_969_Photo_123.jpg RAW_969_Photo_124.jpg RAW_969_Photo_125.jpg RAW_969_Photo_126.jpg CM Punk, Daniel Bryan & Zack Ryder V Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler & The Miz RAW_969_Photo_127.jpg RAW_969_Photo_128.jpg RAW_969_Photo_129.jpg RAW_969_Photo_130.jpg IRAW_969_Photo_131.jpg RAW_969_Photo_132.jpg RAW_969_Photo_133.jpg RAW_969_Photo_134.jpg RAW_969_Photo_135.jpg RAW_969_Photo_136.jpg RAW_969_Photo_137.jpg RAW_969_Photo_138.jpg RAW_969_Photo_139.jpg RAW_969_Photo_140.jpg RAW_969_Photo_141.jpg RAW_969_Photo_142.jpg RAW_969_Photo_143.jpg RAW_969_Photo_144.jpg RAW_969_Photo_145.jpg RAW_969_Photo_146.jpg RAW_969_Photo_147.jpg RAW_969_Photo_148.jpg IRAW_969_Photo_149.jpg RAW_969_Photo_150.jpg RAW_969_Photo_151.jpg RAW_969_Photo_152.jpg RAW_969_Photo_153.jpg RAW_969_Photo_154.jpg Kane attacks Cena again 409738 346058632087447 224139827612662 1489069 1482183453 n-1-.jpg 378492 346058055420838 224139827612662 1489034 1304925864 n-1-.jpg 384001 346058128754164 224139827612662 1489039 56339199 n-1-.jpg 403889 346058275420816 224139827612662 1489046 187770034 n-1-.jpg 388647 239476192788978 236314366438494 582134 1992086759 n-1-.jpg 392070 346058428754134 224139827612662 1489055 323059032 n-1-.jpg 383763 346058245420819 224139827612662 1489045 1131302481 n-1-.jpg 378869 346058812087429 224139827612662 1489080 1203128112 n-1-.jpg 388741 346059322087378 224139827612662 1489103 1704240647 n-1-.jpg 20111219 raw mainevent c-1-.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #969 results * Raw #969 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events